Oneshots
by diceandpokerchips
Summary: A series of drabbles based on tumblr prompts and original ideas. Dean/Castiel. Rated M for language.
1. Fairground

**Prompt: Dean trying to court Cas, only to end up having his heart stomped on because Cas is an adorable little angel who doesn't understand our ways.**

* * *

Dean held out the bouquet of flowers towards Castiel, smiling hopefully. Tilting his head, Castiel frowned, not sure exactly what Dean was doing.

"Why are you giving me flowers, Dean?" He asked, curiously. "It was my understanding that flowers were traditionally given to a woman?"

Dean's face dropped and he stared at the floor, awkwardly. "Not always, Cas." He mumbled. "Sometimes men can have flowers too."

Castiel took the flowers, examining them, curiously. "I see. As an angel of the Lord, you realise I am neither?" He looked at Dean intensely before returning the flowers. "I cannot take them to Heaven with me, and carrying them around would not be practical. Perhaps it is best if you keep them, Dean."

Realising that Castiel hadn't entirely grasped the point, Dean nodded, hoping to spare himself further embarrassment. "Yeah, uh, good idea." He forced a smile. He waited until Castiel disappeared before dropping the flowers into the trash can, desolate, wondering what else he could do to get Castiel to recognise his interest.

Chocolate! Everyone liked chocolate. And it wasn't like Castiel needed to take them anywhere. He could eat them whenever he came to visit, which had been quite often recently. He popped in two or three times a day, usually when Sam was out so that Dean wasn't alone, which was quite thoughtful.

So when Castiel next popped by, Dean had a box of chocolates waiting for him. He grinned and handed them over to Castiel, who frowned.

"You seem very determined to give me trivial human objects. Flowers and now chocolates? What is your purpose in giving me these things?" He held out the box, completely bewildered.

Dean shrugged, smiling weakly. "I just figured that you might like them. I guess it is kind of a human thing, after all."

Castiel nodded slowly. "I appreciate the thought, but I do not require food at this time. Thank you anyway. Perhaps Sam might like them." He tilted his head, frowning. "I must go. I will return tomorrow." He disappeared without another word.

Miserably, Dean tore open the box of chocolates and began eaten them. He'd be damned if he was going to give them to Sam, but there was no sense in letting them go to waste, either.

He was running out of ideas. How else was Dean supposed to express to Castiel that he was trying to court him? Maybe he should just skip the serenading and ask Cas on a date? Where could they go? There was a new fairground in town, maybe they could go there? Dean considered the possibilities, winning Castiel a stuffed animal, dragging him onto a rollercoaster and possibly clutching his hand when Castiel got scared… that seemed reasonable enough. Dean lay down on his bed and drifted off to sleep, his plan set.

When Castiel hadn't appeared by lunchtime, Dean frowned, and decided to pray. Castiel always came when he called, after all.

"Uh, Castiel? If you're not busy, would you mind getting your feathery ass down here?" He called, hesitantly.

The angel immediately appeared in front of him, the familiar sound of rustling feathers accompanying him. "What is it, Dean?" He asked, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Dean reassured him quickly. "I just wondered if you wanted to come to this fair with me? Sam is at the library, researching, and I'm bored." He added a little pout for good measure.

Castiel agreed, uncertainly, not seeing how he could be of any assistance, but if Dean just wanted company, he would provide it.

Dean found that going to the fair with Castiel was an interesting experience. They went on the ghost train first, and Dean laughed long and hard as Castiel was totally perplexed at the lack of accuracy. After what they saw most days, the ghost train was child's play. Next, Dean bought them both a burger, which earned him a huge smiled from the angel, a smile that made Dean's insides melt.

It fell apart when Castiel spotted the huge rollercoaster. "What is _that_?" He breathed, in amazement.

"That's a rollercoaster. You ride it to give you a thrill. We can go on it later if you want, but it's not a good idea when you've just had a burger, Cas, it can make you sick." Dean explained.

Castiel looked affronted. "I am an angel of the Lord." He snapped. "I will not be rendered ill by any mere human contraption."

Dean shrugged, hurt. "Fine then, but I _am_ a mere human, and I will get sick, so I'll just wait here. Go on." He waved Castiel towards the rollercoaster.

Castiel looked like he regretted his words for a moment, but turned away and headed for the rollercoaster. Dean stood at the boundaries, watching Castiel get in line. An attractive woman who also seemed to be on her own turned around and smiled at him, and they started talking. Dean froze, watching the woman flip her hair at Castiel, laughing and joking. It made Dean feel sick. Surely Castiel wouldn't be flirting when they were one a date?

Except he hadn't really been clear that it was a date, had he? He'd just asked the angel to come with him to the fair. Castiel hadn't understood his first two attempts at expressing his interest, he probably just figured that Dean had wanted company. Now it appeared that Dean had missed his chance at letting Castiel know how he felt. He turned away, his chest heavy, walking away. If Cas wanted to flirt, Dean wouldn't get in the way, but he couldn't stand there and watch it.

He felt overwhelmed with misery as he made his way back to the burger stall. He was pretty sure that there'd be no beer here, so he settled for a soda, settling at the table, his head bowed.

"Dean? What is wrong?" Castiel laid a hand on his shoulders, concerned.

Dean shrugged. "Nothing, Cas." He replied gruffly. "Shouldn't you be on the rollercoaster with your new friend?"

Castiel tilted his head. "I sensed your sadness." He admitted, softly. "I came to see if you needed me."

Shaking his head, Dean couldn't bring himself to meet Castiel's gaze. "I'm fine. Really. You shouldn't keep a lady waiting you know, not if you want to impress her." He said flatly.

"But I thought…" Castiel whispered. "Dean, did I misunderstand the reason you asked me here? This is not a date?"

Dean's head snapped up, instantly. "I thought you hadn't realised it was a date." He replied, astonished. "That's why you were flirting with that chick in the queue for the ride?"

Castiel's eyes widened and he sank down on the chair next to Dean. "I was not flirting." He spoke slowly. "The woman in question had spotted us earlier and commented that we were a cute couple. I corrected her, informing her of your disinterest in me and she told me that I was mistaken. We were discussing your recent odd behaviour. Why did you not inform me that the flowers and chocolates were a human way of expressing interest in me?"

Dean shrugged, feeling a flicker of hope. "I was embarrassed. This isn't my usual way of doing things." He mumbled. "So that woman told you that this was a date?"

Castiel shook her head. "No. She explained the significance of the flowers and the chocolate. I surmised that you considered this to be a date myself. It does make for a rather interesting date." He considered. "But you seem to be forgetting one important thing."

Dean frowned. "What's that?"

"You haven't kissed me yet." Castiel pointed out.

With a smile, Dean grabbed the collar of Castiel's trenchcoat and proceeded to correct his apparent oversight, lowering his mouth to Castiel's and kissing him firmly.

* * *

**Please review XD**


	2. Baseball

**Based on the tumblr prompt: Kiss cam.**

* * *

"A baseball game?" Sam asked curiously. "You want to take _Cas_ to a baseball game."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, I asked you to come too. I just think it'd be a good idea while we've got no cases on. But if you think it's a bad idea, we'll forget about it."

"Maybe it would be good idea." Sam mused. "I think Cas would like it too." He grinned. "But only because you like it; as soon as he finds out it's your idea, he'll be fascinated."

Dean tried not to smile. "The dude's got good taste in friends, what can I say?" He grinned. "That's why he has this bond thing with me, not you."

Sam made a face. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sure enough, Castiel showed a certain reluctance in attending the baseball game until he found out it had been Dean's idea. As soon as Dean admitted his interest in baseball, the angel had swiftly agreed to go, asking Dean a ton of questions about the rules and the gameplay. Dean had to explain the rules thoroughly to him, but Castiel picked it up quickly.

"So when both teams have been up to bat once, that's an inning. There's nine innings in total, and in between each one, that's when they take a quick break, right? So you can get a beer." Castiel reasoned.

Dean grinned at him proudly. "Exactly. Lots of beer." He agreed. "We'll make a baseball fan out of you yet."

Concentrating on driving, Dean missed the look of happiness that Castiel threw at him, but Sam, relegated to the back seat, caught it.

"Which team do you … uh, support? Is that the correct term?" Castiel asked, awkwardly.

Dean nodded at him approvingly. "Kansas City Royals." He admitted, and Sam let out a snort, staring out of the window. "Hey! They're not that bad." He scowled. "I'm not expecting us to win today, not against the Tigers. But I haven't seen them play since I was a kid." He admitted.

Castiel nodded, slowly, and stared out of the window, glad that he had been invited, and that Dean had shared this interest with him; he liked finding out more about the hunter and hearing about the things that Dean enjoyed as opposed to hunting.

They got to the stadium, the US Cellular Field, and Dean handed over the tickets he'd managed to acquire. As far as Sam was concerned, he was asking no questions, and Castiel was just blissfully unaware as usual.

Their seats were pretty decent, at the end of a row so Dean could easily make his way to the stands to buy snacks during the downtime. Dean sat at the end of the row, with Castiel in the middle between the two brothers.

"You can't expect much to happen." Dean warned Castiel. "Most of the time, the batter will be out straight away. They might not even get a run. The game lasts about three hours, but most of that is downtime. They'll probably play for about thirty minutes maximum."

Castiel nodded, smiling. "I understand, Dean."

At the end of the first three innings, the Detroit Tigers were up two runs to none. Dean was disappointed, Castiel could tell, but he was still enjoying himself nonetheless. The angel had accompanied Dean to the concession stands and the bathrooms during the downtime, nibbling on a hotdog and drinking a beer, that was so expensive, Dean called it a rip-off.

"Eight bucks for a beer. What am I, rich?" He grumbled.

Sam looked over at him, amused. "It's not like you paid for it. Or the tickets." He said pointedly.

"Credit card fraud isn't easy." Dean retorted, throwing a peanut at his brother's head.

Castiel just watched their good natured jibes with a smile on his face, content to be spending time with them. He was distracted by the announcement that informed the spectators that the kiss cam was about to start.

"What is a 'kiss cam'?" He asked Dean, totally perplexed. "I thought this was a baseball game?"

Dean laughed. "You see the big screens? Well, the cameras are going to shoot around the stadium, and zoom in on random couples, and when they appear on the screen up there, they have to kiss. If they don't they get booed. Does that make sense?"

Castiel nodded slowly. "I think so. But how do the people with the cameras know who is a couple and who isn't?"

Sam spoke up. "They don't. That's what makes it funny, I guess. Sometimes they can catch two random strangers, or two siblings. Sometimes people kiss, sometimes they don't."

Thoroughly befuddled by this odd tradition, Castiel turned his gaze to the screen in time to see the kiss cam start. The first couple kissed enthusiastically, causing the crow to cheer loudly. The second couple just blushed and looked away from each other, shaking their heads and everyone began booing.

Castiel paused to take a sip of his beer, stiffening when he suddenly saw himself on the huge screen, with Dean. His eyes wide, he turned to Dean, who was sporting an expression of a deer caught in headlights, seemingly frozen to the spot. Swallowing, Castiel leaned over and captured his lips firmly, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed the hunter in front of the entire stadium, to thunderous applause and cheering.

When he pulled away, he was blushing furiously. Dean stared at him, his mouth hanging open in surprise, not even blinking. Sam kept his eyes fixed on the screen, smiling as he let Castiel and Dean work out exactly what had been in front of them this whole time.

Sensing that he shouldn't have kissed Dean, Castiel met Dean's gaze with trepidation, intent on apologising, when Dean wrapping his hand around Castiel's head, tugging him in for another kiss, soft and sweet.

When they broke apart, Castiel was staring at Dean with sheer adoration, and was delighted to find that Dean was returning the look. Blushing, they turned back to watch the rest of the game. His eyes fixed firmly forward, Dean took Castiel's hand and laced their fingers together, causing Castiel's face to light up with happiness.

The Kansas City Royals won the game 5-2, only adding to Dean's good mood, and if Castiel had something to do with that, well, who was to know?

* * *

**Please review! XD**


	3. Feelings

**Prompt: The moment Dean realises he's in love with Castiel, and the angel reads his mind.**

* * *

It had been niggling in the back of his mind for some time, but Dean had always managed to avoid thinking about it. There had always been something more important to focus on. First, there had been the apocalypse. He'd only just met Castiel then, and he figured he was a dick like the rest of the angels. That had only been consolidated when Castiel had tricked him into obedience, and Dean had felt let down and betrayed. He'd started to consider Cas a friend as well as an ally, and to find out he was neither, cut him deeply.

The niggling thought had started to appear the day Sam opened the cage and released Lucifer. Castiel had pressed Dean up against the wall with his hand against his mouth, his eyes beseeching and promising. Dean had nodded, knowing that Castiel had made up his mind to do the right thing. The thought had grown even further when Castiel had stayed behind to hold off Raphael, but the knowledge of Castiel's death had stopped Dean from thinking about that at all.

Dean first started to realise it when Castiel returned. The relief he felt was enormous. It only strengthened when they had left the brothel not long after. Sam was gone, and even with the acute loss he felt for his brother, Dean had laughed at Castiel's idiocy. He hadn't had so much fun in a long time, and it was with Cas.

He used to wish that Castiel was more human, that he wore jeans, and understood Dean's pop culture references, and generally lost the stick in his ass. But seeing what Castiel was like in 2014, the hippy junkie, he could barely see any of his friend in the broken shell of a man that Castiel had become. When Castiel had snatched him from Zachariah, he stared at his friend with joy and relief.

"Don't ever change." It hadn't seemed like much, but it meant everything to Dean, and he was positive that he would never let Castiel turn into what he'd seen. It was then he began to realise that Cas was perfect the way he was, and he'd take him as he was, awkward and uncomfortable, and Dean's best friend.

It grew when he made his decision to do everything he could to stop the future he'd seen occurring. Even if it meant Castiel hating him and Sam and Bobby being disappointed in him, he couldn't let Cas turn into the broken human he'd seen. He took the beating Castiel gave him, knowing that it was worth it if he could keep Castiel how he was.

Then there was Sam's death and Castiel's return to Heaven, the betrayal with Crowley, and purgatory... it seemed like there was always something to deal with, so that Dean never really had a chance to consider how his feelings for Castiel were morphing into something more than friendship, how his first thought in the morning was no longer just Sam, it was Sam and Castiel, and how he started to gravitate towards the angel whenever he was around.

When he eventually realised it, they were in their motel room. Sam had gone out to pick up lunch somewhere, and Dean was lounging on his bed watching Dr Sexy MD. Castiel had dropped by and Dean had grinned at him. Everything he'd never really had time to think about or openly repressed flooded through him as he looked at the angel. He'd been in love with Cas for so long, and he'd never even realised it. Or maybe some part of him had, and had been denying it. Either way, Dean was suddenly aware of these intense feelings that he shouldn't have.

He turned away from Castiel, his chest heavy with emotion, unable to look at the angel now he knew of his feelings.

"Dean." Castiel spoke softly, moving to the bed next to him, taking his hand. At the light touch, Dean looked up, his expression one of surprise. "Dean, you must know that I return your regard." His tone was gentle.

"You do?" Dean repeated, in surprise. "Wait, are you reading my mind?"

Castiel inclined his head, guiltily. "Your thoughts were … not quiet." He admitted, blushing. "You screamed it at me. I have been lost to you from the moment I laid a hand on your soul in Hell, Dean Winchester."

Dean smiled at him, and grabbing Castiel's backwards tie, pulled him in for a kiss.

It had been niggling in the back of his mind for some time, but the day Dean Winchester realised he was in love with Castiel, there was nothing else to focus on because that was the most important thing in the world.

* * *

**All reviews appreciated! xD**


	4. Heaven And Hell

**Prompt: Castiel, after finding out about Dean having sex with Anna, gives him the silent treatment until they argue, and Castiel is forced to admit his feelings.**

* * *

She'd done it on purpose, Castiel knew that much. Anna had her memories, she knew that by placing her hand over the mark Castiel had branded into Dean Winchester, he would be acutely aware of everything that was going on inside the Impala. What he didn't understand was _why_ she'd done it. He knew of his growing feelings for Dean. From the moment he'd laid a hand on him in Hell, Castiel knew that whether he resisted or not, his loyalty was no longer to Heaven. He would do whatever Dean required of him.

They had their differences of opinions. Castiel had no desire to hurt Anna, but orders were orders. If he disobeyed, he would be cast out like she was. The Winchesters taking off was hurtful, but under the circumstances, Castiel could understand. They were fighting different battles in the end.

To know Dean then had sex with Anna hurt more than anything Castiel could ever have imagined. His eyes widened as the flood of images made his chest ache.

"Uriel." He choked out, calling his brother to him. "Dean Winchester. When he dreams, we need to go into his head. It's the only way to find him. Threaten Sam, and he'll tell us what we want to know." His pain was making him spiteful.

Uriel eyed him curiously. "You're not coming?"

"I'll be there. Just … invisible." Even with the heavy pain in his chest, he would go. He needed to supervise Uriel, make sure he didn't go too far.

"_Castiel? Oh, he, uh... He's not here. See, he has this weakness. He likes you._"

Castiel watched, expressionless, invisible to Dean and Uriel as the words were spoken. So even Uriel had noticed his feelings for Dean were more than that of duty. He closed his eyes, wondering how he had managed to fall so far, that he was in love with a human, a human that seemed to do the opposite of whatever he asked. A human like Dean Winchester, that would never return his feelings.

"_You cut yourself a slice of... angel food cake. Didn't you? Huh? You did._"

He could sense Uriel's glee, and heard the undercurrent in his tone. He'd recognised why Castiel had been unable to handle this meeting himself. Castiel disappeared instantly, leaving Dean's head.

He came back just in time to storm the barn where Anna and the Winchesters were hiding out. A flash of his pain and anger caused the wind to blow open the barn doors, allowing Castiel and Uriel to sweep into the barn the doors slamming closed behind them. It was with a grim sense of satisfaction that Castiel noted that it was Sam, and not Dean, who made an effort to shield Anna.

There was a brief moment where they all looked at each other. Castiel locked eyes briefly with Dean, before he forced himself to look away.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you."

Her eyes widened and her lip trembled slightly, fear evident in her gaze. Castiel kept his expression solemn.

"How? How did you find us?" Sam demanded.

Castiel's eyes drifted to Dean and he inclined his head slightly. He could have stopped himself, but he wanted Anna to know exactly who had betrayed her, that Dean would choose his brother over everyone, and she didn't matter to him.

Castiel looked away as Dean apologised to Anna, his heart clenching with the tenderness in his voice. This was something he'd never experience for himself. Dean didn't trust him, didn't care for him at all. He didn't take his eyes from the floor until Anna spat something out, her tone accusing. She was right, they had threatened Sam. And she knew it had been Castiel's idea. He looked back just in time to see her kiss Dean, pressing her lips to his softly.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you."

The tender look that passed between them was almost more than Castiel could bear, and it was his duty that stopped him leaving, although he forced himself to look away.

The ensuing fight that followed when the demons turned up completely distracted Castiel from his misery, forcing himself to take his anger out on Alastair. He didn't miss that Dean only stepped in to fight when Alastair had overpowered him, probably saving his life.

After that, Castiel just couldn't look at Dean any more. He didn't respond to any of Dean's prayers, and didn't show up when either of the Winchesters got into trouble on their cases. He heard the confusion and the hurt begin to appear in Dean's voice whenever he prayed and Castiel ignored him, but any time he thought of Dean, the images of his tryst with Anna appeared and he couldn't bear it any more.

"_Okay, chuckles, I've had enough of this. Castiel, get your feathery ass down here, or I'm gonna start breaking the damn seals myself."_

Castiel flinched as the prayer echoed in his head, but dutifully did as he was told, appearing in front of Dean instantly. "What is wrong Dean?" He asked, wearily.

"I want to know exactly what the hell is wrong. Why are you ignoring me, man? Is it over the Anna thing?" Castiel flinched as Dean mentioned Anna. The look on Dean's face showed that he hadn't missed it.

"So it _is _because of Anna? Damnit, Cas, I'm sorry that I pissed you off, but I wasn't just going to let you kill her!" Dean snapped, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Castiel's face lost all expression. "I do not wish to discuss this with you, Dean. I have things to attend to."

Dean's hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist. "Cas." His tone was so different that Castiel stilled, turning to see a pleading look on Dean's face. "Wait. Please. I'm sorry. Just tell me what I can do to fix this."

Wearily, Castiel gestured to Dean's arm. "Do you know what that brand means?" He waited for Dean to shake his head. "It holds a lot of power. It is a direct link to me, which is why I hear your prayers above any others. If someone places their hand over it, like Pamela did when she tried to summon me, I can experience everything that you do." He whispered. "When was the last time someone touched my handprint?"

Realisation dawned on Dean's face and he looked angry. "You gotta be kidding me! Cas, you're ignoring me because you saw me have sex with Anna? So you've been ignoring my prayers because I was about to be _killed _because you turned into a blushing schoolboy?"

"Do not liken me to a child, Dean." Castiel thundered, the air around him crackling. He calmed instantly. "I was not embarrassed to see you and Anna." He looked away, unwilling to see Dean's face. "Anna wished me to see what was happening as she knew it would hurt me. She knew of my … feelings."

The grip on his wrist slackened, but he was not released. "Feelings? For me?" Dean repeated, confused.

Castiel let out a jerky nod and tried to pull his hand from Dean's grasp, but the hold tightened again.

"Cas." Dean spoke quietly. "I … it's not that, I mean. Uh, I'm doing this all wrong." He leaned forward and kissed Castiel firmly on the mouth, pulling away after only a second. "It's not that I don't. Or I can't return your feelings. It's that… we've been on different sides so far. And I want to, but I don't know if I can trust you yet." He explained sadly.

Castiel nodded, pressing his forehead to Dean's, his eyes fluttering closed. "I know, Dean."

He stayed there for a few moments, before letting go. His eyes locked with Dean, he stepped back and disappeared. There wasn't trust yet, nor was there love. But there was something, and it had time to grow.

* * *

**Please please review XD**


End file.
